Jinkaku Houkai
is the second coupling song for all 3 types of the second single by 22/7. It was released on April 11, 2018. The song is written by Yasushi Akimoto, composed and arranged by Akira Sunset and APAZZI. Tracklist Type A Type B Normal Edition Lyrics Rōmaji= Totsuzen no ame dattara Nureru no mo shouganai deshou Shinji kitteta ano hito kara Yuudachi no you ni uragirareta Ai wa itsumo ayafuya na kanjou dashi Dare no kokoro mo zettai shibarenai Konna aishitecha dame nanda Kirai ni nara nakucha seishin ga tamotenai Itoshisa no kizuguchi wo Chanto jibun no kono me de minakya itami mo kanjinai "Hitei sareta kanashimi no ya wo nanbon mo karada de uketome nagara Sore demo hohoende irareru no wa, Zouo wo ai ga mitomeyou to shinai kara" Ah jinkaku ga houkai suru yo Kono mama zutto hareta hibi ga Tsuzuku nante omotte nakatta Yagate uso wa raimei wo hibikasete Marude sekai wo hikisakou to shite iru Sonna yume mitecha dame nanda Genjitsu mukiawanakya baransu ga waruku naru Abakareta itsuwari ni Motto hageshiku dareka wo semenakya hitori ochikomu yo "Hyoumen de reisei o yosoutte naimen de jounen ga moeru nara Jibun to jibun de wanai jibun no kyoukaisen de ondo sa wo umu. Owari no hajimari da" Mou jinkaku ga houkai suru yo Hoshii mono nado nani mo nai Jibun to wa dare da? Jibun to wa nani mono nanda? Konna aishitecha dame nanda Kirai ni nara nakucha seishin ga tamotenai Itoshisa no kizuguchi wo Chanto jibun no kono me de minakya itami mo kanjinai "Inochi nara damatte sashidasou. Mada owaranu ai no honoo wo kesu ni wa nani o sashidaseba ii? Tanjun na ketsuron na no ni shikou wa teishi shite iru" Ah jinkaku ga houkai suru yo |-| Kanji= 突然の雨だったら 濡れるのもしょうがないでしょう 信じ切ってたあの人から 夕立のように裏切られた 愛はいつもあやふやな感情だし 誰の心も絶対縛れない こんな愛してちゃダメなんだ 嫌いにならなくちゃ精神が保てない 愛しさの傷口を ちゃんと自分のこの目で見なきゃ痛みも感じない 「否定された悲しみの矢を何本も体で受け止めながら それでも微笑んでいられるのは、 憎悪を愛が認めようとしないから」 ああ　人格が崩壊するよ このままずっと晴れた日々が 続くなんて思ってなかった やがて嘘は雷鳴を響かせて まるで世界を引き裂こうとしている そんな夢見てちゃダメなんだ 現実　向き合わなきゃバランスが悪くなる 暴かれた偽りに もっと激しく誰かを責めなきゃ一人　落ち込むよ 「表面で冷静を装って　内面で情念が燃えるなら 自分と自分ではない自分の境界線で温度差を生む。 終わりの始まりだ」 もう　人格が崩壊するよ 欲しいものなど何もない 自分とは誰だ？ 自分とは何者なんだ？ 愛してちゃダメなんだ 嫌いにならなくちゃ精神が保てない 愛しさの傷口を ちゃんと自分のこの目で見なきゃ痛みも感じない 「命なら黙って差し出そう。 まだ終わらぬ愛の炎を消すには何を差し出せばいい？ 単純な結論なのに思考は停止している」 ああ　人格が崩壊するよ |-| English= If it starts raining out of nowhere I guess there’s nothing you can do but get drenched Just like that person you’ve always had faith in Betrayed you like a sudden shower Love is always an uncertain feeling And it certainly can’t tie down a person’s heart Loving like this is hopeless I’d better start feeling hatred or I won’t stay sane The wound of affection is Something I’ve got to examine with my own two eyes Or I won’t feel the pain “While my flesh catches the countless arrows of the grief of being denied, Despite it all, I’m able to keep smiling, because love refuses to acknowledge hatred” Ohhh, my personality is disintegrating These days that had been staying sunny Wasn’t something I thought would last Eventually, lies make thunder rumble It’s almost trying to tear the world apart Dreaming like that is hopeless If I don’t face facts, I’ll become unbalanced If I don’t blame someone more intensely for the revealed deception I’d be depressed all by myself “Acting calm on the outside, my passions blaze on the inside The difference in heat is generated at the dividing line between who I am and who I’m not This is the beginning of the end” Oh no, my personality is disintegrating Everything I wanted does not exist Who is this I call “me”? Who exactly is this “me”? Loving like this is hopeless I’d better start feeling hatred or I won’t stay sane The wound of affection is Something I’ve got to examine with my own two eyes Or I won’t even feel the pain “For life, I offer up silently. But what can I offer to smother the burning flame of love? Even though the conclusion is simple, my mind has locked up” Ohhh, my personality is disintegrating Credits * English: Negiko Category:Discography